1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to backlight structures, and particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) backlight structure with small height and a method for manufacturing the LED backlight structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LED backlight structure normally includes a light guiding plate, a printed circuit board (PCB) and a plurality of LEDs mounted on the PCB. The light guiding plate is positioned on a top of the LEDs, thereby guiding light emitted from the LEDs.
Generally, the plurality of LEDs are firstly packaged with lead frames, and then mounted on the PCB by surface mount technology (SMT). That is, lead frames of the LEDs are attached to solder pads of the PCB by solder. Therefore, the light guiding plate is spaced from the PCB by a distance consisting of thicknesses of the lead frames, the solder pads and the LEDs, which increases a whole height of the backlight structure. In addition, during operation of the LEDs, heat generated by the LEDs is transferred to the lead frames, and thus the solder will probably be softened to affect the electrical connection of the LEDs and the PCB and thus the reliability of the backlight structure.
What is needed therefore is a backlight structure and a method for manufacturing the backlight structure, which can overcome the above mentioned limitations.